The one that I am in love with
by BrokenPanda15
Summary: I met James Maslow at a Starbucks in Walla Walla, Washington right before I was moving to California with my kid brother to go with our father.


Big time rush and I

By: Trinity Hemmings

Chapter 1

Trinity Hemmings. Daughter of Marcus Hemmings. He is a famous producer for the music business. She would see her dad maybe once or twice a month when he would come home from whatever music tour he was on with one of the bands. She loved her dad very much but she was always home alone. He mom would go to her _'friends'_ house which is a guy and her brother would go live with his girlfriend and wouldn't come back home until their dad came back.

I woke up on a Sunday morning and it was the best day of my life. Because know I am finally old enough to go on tour with my father. He only promised me because my brother was always gone when he would come home. He promised me when I was seven years old that when I turned sixteen years old I could go on tour with him in the summer time. Well my birthday was about three months ago and I turned sixteen. This is the year that I may finally get my first boyfriend. There was a knock on my door. "Honey? Are you awake? We need to go get the boys. We need to be at the airport in about three hours." He said and I smiled. "Yeah dad? Yeah I am awake. Okay. I am packed and I just need to change into my outfit and do my hair and makeup then I will be good." I said. "Okay honey. But please hurry we need to get them in an hour." He said and walked away. I wondered who he was talking about. Who are the boys? And why do we need to pick them up for the airport. I wish it was Big Time Rush! That would be amazing. I love Big time rush. Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos PenaVega, and Logan Henderson. Kendall and James are my two people I really like. I got up and out of my bed and my hair was everywhere. I went to my vanity and picked up my brush and went through my hair and I heard laughs down stairs. I ignored it and kept brushing my hair. I was in my light blue gym shorts and a tank top. I was done with my hair and I put it up in a high pony tail. I went back over to my bed and I saw the outfit I wanted to wear since I first turned sixteen. My high wasted shorts and a nice black and blue crop top. Since I lost all the weight when I was in my freshmen year of high school. I put on the outfit and I looked in my mirror and I saw beautiful in this. I put on my convers that matched the outfit. I went back over to my vanity to where my makeup was. This cost a lot of money because my dad got all of my makeup from Paris or London. We normally go there every summer. Did I mention that I live in California? Anyways I kept hearing this laugh as I was almost done with my makeup and then my door opened and I saw a boy standing in my door way. "Um… Can I help you?" I asked him and because I didn't have my light on in my door way I didn't see the person very well. They walked in and I saw it was my best friend Justin! "Justin" I said and I got up and I ran to him and he smiled at me and I jumped into his arms. He caught me and I kissed his check and hugged him pretty tight. I missed this boy for so long.

I finally let Justin go and he dropped me and I kept smiling and I walked up to him and kissed his lips. He was shocked first but then he kissed me back and he pulled me closer. I was happy to actually kiss the boy I have had a crush on since I was in the fifth grade. I couldn't be happier than I already was. I pulled back and he smiled at me and I smiled back at him. "Justin what are you doing here?" I asked him and his smiled grew even bigger. "Trinity! I get to go on tour with you and your dad!" He said and I smiled even bigger than I did before I found out that my best friend was back. "What? You are coming with us? No way! Justin I am so happy you can come!" I said and I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I put my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. I pulled myself out of it and went back to my vanity and finished my makeup and put my makeup in my bag I was talking with me to the tour. It's all the new clothes that my mom and I brought for myself just for this trip. We walked out of my room and he had my bag for my trip and I had my cell phone. When I looked up I saw my dad and the band. It was Big Time Rush! I just about screamed but then again I don't want to come across as the fan girl. I walked over to my dad and he smiled at me and he saw what I was wearing and wasn't too happy. "Honey! Why are you wearing that outfit?" He asked and I turned my head and looked at Justin and he smiled at me. "Because I got it for my birthday and I have a whole bunch more outfits like this in my bag. And because I don't have to listen to my father." I said and I walked away to the limo and Justin put the bags in and we all palled in and I sat between Justin and Kendall. My phone went off and I looked at it and I saw that my best friend Taylor had texted me a picture of my home boy! _'Look! It's Luke Miller ! He says he misses you man! I miss you too! Luke says that he loves your smile.'_ She texted me and I smiled and I looked at Justin and he looked at me and smiled at me and put his hand on my leg. I texted Taylor back. _'I see its Luke Miller . Tell him I miss him too. I miss you too boo! Tell him I love laugh!"_ I texted her and I put my phone down and Justin took my hand and put his in and laced our fingers together and I smiled at him and he sweetness. I looked forward and my dad was looking at Justin's and mine hands and he raised an eyebrow. Then I turned my head and I saw that everyone but Justin and I looking at our hands. "What? Do you guys have a problem I couldn't be happier than I already ways.


End file.
